Out of the Mist
by Lightzing
Summary: For so many years she had been trapped. Now, for a second time, she might be able to escape it. Would the witch let her go? Little Mermaid, what the witch did, who she bribed, who else is involved. A story about fighting for love.plz review!
1. A Proposition

It was a dark night. Almost beautiful, in an ethereal sort of way.

_Please... someone save me from this living death..._

Peter stared out of the lighthouse window at the shore below. The fog was too thick to see anything. He would have to go down there, to check it out for himself.

_Forget it. It is hopeless. No one cares..._

He stopped, that voice... it was so beautiful. Beautiful and new, and unreal. He wondered who it belonged to. Someone about to commit suicide? If that, then he must hurry. He did not want to be responsible for a missing person.

He got up, stumbling down the steps. He ignored the jolt his legs felt. Someone was in need. He had to help them. That is what he lived for. To help those in need. That is why he had already saved so many people, from making stupid decisions.

He ducked under the small lighthouse door. He frowned at it, sometimes he hated being tall. The mist was thicker than any he had ever seen. His bare foot hit thousands of rocks.

Then the blanket of fog split. He could see in front of him. There in the water, sat someone. It was a female. Sleek, silver blond hair. A delicate figure.

He stared at her for a moment. Confused and enchanted. Then he heard the sobs. The words he heard echoed in his head. _A living death..._

What horrors had she been through? What could cause someone to hate life so much, that they wanted death? He didn't know, all he knew, was that he wanted to help.

Rolling up his jeans, he waded into the water towards the girl.

"Hey! Can I be of any help?" He called out to the girl.

He heard the girl give a gasp, her body tensing. She didn't turn to meet him yet.

Peter was close to her now, he put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I can give you a place to stay. If you want." He said in his gentle casualness.

The girl turned her long hair whirling. He was struck by how beautiful she was. With those deep blue eyes, high-cheek bones, and rose pink lips. Light gray eyes that shone like stars. But held a deep sorrow. She stared at him for a moment, a puzzled expression on her face.

Then, one stray tear drop slid down her face.

"You came." She said gratefully. The voice was even more beautiful than he had thought originally. With that, she tried to stand. He was aware of how unstable she was on her feet.

Her knee's wobbled unsteadily, and she tumbled forward. Without further thought, he caught her.

Her face flushed with pleasure. She stared up at him for one long moment, shyly.

Her mouth opened, moved as if to speak. But no sound came out. Her face fell. She had wanted to tell him so much more. To tell him, how she had waited for him to come for many years.

She wanted to tell him her story. The story of how she came, to be alone in the mist. She nodded her head

Peter grimaced. "You must of been through something awful." He muttered casually. Aura stared at him, he had no idea...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A figure stirred and hit her head against the dresser. She winced and covered her forehead. "OW!" She yelled at her furniture. Picking up her alarm clock and throwing it against the wall. They weren't alive. They wouldn't hurt, if she expressed her feelings openly. Her eyes opened and groggily she slipped out of her bed. As a morning ritual, she always would study herself in a mirror. She looked up at her reflection and gasped.

She was stunning? Her once oily dark hair had become a rich chocolate brown. She no longer resembled a stick either.

She took a step back admiring her new figure. She smiled and her rose pink lips moved to reveal pearly white teeth. She was perfect!

"Do you like it?" A voice said from the shadow's.

The woman turned. Scanning her room. A woman stepped from the shadows. She was stunningly beautiful. Her long auburn hair neat and loose, dark dark eyes and a beautiful nose.

"That was a silly question. Of course, you like it." The woman said aloud.

Feya's head bobbed up and down eagerly. "I really do like it."

The woman nodded. "Of course you would. It is one of my best spells."

Feya's brow knitted in confusion. "Why would you do this?" She asked innocently.

The woman gave a wide smile. She took a graceful step forward. "What would you do to be beautiful?" She asked, her dark eyes sparkling.

Feya fell to her knee's. "I-I don't know." She responded honestly.

The woman nodded in agreement. She folded her arms. She frowned, she would have liked it better, if the girl had been vain. She raised the girls chin up. " I have a proposition..."

Feya looked up at the woman. "What? What would you have me do?" She asked seriously.

The woman's smile widened. "I need you to stop a marriage..." She said mysteriously.

Feya's eyes widened. "Whose?" She asked quietly. Mentally she smacked her head. So she did have a vain side!

The woman burst out laughing. "Silly child! You do not realize how difficult this will be!" She said wiping away the tears of laughter.

Feya raised her eyes to the woman. She gazed into the dark eyes with determination. "The harder it is, the better." She said boldly.

The mysterious woman raised a perfect eyebrow. "Good. I want you to stop the love of a certain man, to a certain mute girl." She said quietly.

Feya winced. To break someones heart... She had never broken anyones heart. She hated hurting others. A mute girl, would be hurt in so many ways. Could she do this? Or more importantly. Would she do it?

The woman looked disappointed. "This man, will want to help you. Just like you, he always want to help others...Remember, the lighthouse..." She faded away, with these last words.

Feya stared at the spot where the beautiful woman had disappeared. There was more to her, there was a reason why she had chosen her. Her of all people.

The reject, the lonely, the unwanted, the orphan. A bitter look came upon her face. Had the woman known how she had felt? Had she seen that there was very little joy in her life?

What had she meant by, 'He will want to help you.' Did that mean this person, the man, would love her? Love her, like she had always wanted to be loved? A grim smile appeared on her now beautiful face.

Well, it was time to go commit that suicide she had always wanted to try. She grabbed the best fitting clothes she could find. With this figure, she would have to do some shopping. She stared at herself in the mirror.

_Boy, would Will flip!_ She thought with pleasure. A deep blush came to her face.

Will, was the love of her life. He didn't know it, but she planned on marrying him.

She slipped on some flip-flops. "At least they still fit." She mumbled amusedly. She picked up the huge bundle of money that the woman had left on the dresser.

She stared at it, a wide grin spreading across her face.

_Life was good..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyrie sat down quickly. There was no way, that Aura would win. If she did, Kyrie was done for.

Kyrie stared at the special container she had stowed the voice. She could hear it, singing so beautifully. Her fist clenched. A jealous rage coming over her.

If only she had been given that voice! He would have married her! She would have been the one giving birth to a spoiled little one. Not that it mattered, because if she had been his wife. She would have been spoiled too.

She stood up and walked to her mirror. She stared at her reflection. It was her only source of relaxation. She was still beautiful. Exceptionally so, even more beautiful than Eve.

If only, she had thought to steal Eve's voice. Maybe, Rowe... would have chosen her.

* * *

Yeah, yeah! I know! I've gotten so many stories up, but I have finished a single one! But this story. I thought it was such a good idea!

A story about why the sea witch did what she did. How the little mermaid, served her eternity. Its interesting, is the least I can say for it.

Don't worry I have the second chapter ready. Please, give me your opinion. Right now, it is just a one shot.

So, I would definitely like to hear what you think.

You rock socks!

-Lightzing ;)


	2. A Guilty Heart

Peter watched in fascination as the girl explored. She moved with a clumsy grace. Something, that Peter had never observed in another human being.

He blushed slightly. "Will you be okay here?" He asked her. His hands brushing her arm again.

The girl turned to him, her mouth opening again. But nothing came out. He felt disappointment. Had he imagined that beautiful voice?

She nodded her head. _Of course_... She said magically. After so many years of solitary, she had become an expert at mind speaking.

Peter's eyes widened. Had she just... He shook his head. Nah, he was imagining things. He so desperately wanted to hear that voice again.

She watched him amusedly. Should she tell him? No, he had to think she was mute. That she had no voice. That way, she could break Kyrie's hold over her.

She looked down at herself, blushing embarassedly. What a state she was in. Damp, stinky clothes. Why had she never thought to use that wardrobe? Because, she was feeling so depressed. Depressed that so many years ago, the Prince had chosen that Princess, over her.

How would Kyrie try to stop her now? Would she come in person? Or, would she send someone else? No! Kyrie, was not such a bad person. She was just held captive, by jealousy. By the fact that her father had chosen Eve, over her.

Aura was determined that jealousy would not rule her life. She had forgiven him. Glad that he had found love.

She walked over to his closet. Opening the doors, her brow furrowed in puzzlement.

Peter watched her curiously. What was she up to? She turned to him, a question written on her face.

"What? Is there something you need?" He asked quickly.

Aura motioned to her clothes, her face flushing. She hated to be put to such a low position.

Peter looked at her confusedly. Than his eyes were drawn to her clothing. Torn, damp, and filthy. Understanding revealed in his eyes.

He jumped. "Oh!" His face flushed and he ran his hands through his chestnut hair. "I'll just be leaving." He stuttered, exiting the room quickly

An amused giggle escaped her throat. It echoed in the room. So, it was almost the same as last time. She could laugh still. She hoped Peter had a sense of humor. That laugh might help to break Kyrie's spell.

She turned back to closet. She stared at it in confusion, what was all this strange apparel for? She slipped out of her ruined clothing and picked out a big T-shirt and the smallest pair of jeans. Finding a robe string, she slipped it into the belt loops. Tieing a knot that held the pants against her slim figure. Awkwardly she walked to the closest mirror and stared at herself. Then she laughed, loud and hard.

The door opened and the action of whirling around tripped her.

Peter stared at her in worry. "Are you okay?" He asked, concern written on his face. He listened to her laugh uncontrollably, tears falling down her cheeks. Then, suddenly he was laughing too.

She stopped laughing and watched him wistfully. He was different from Eric. So much more ordinary. Eric had been stiff and hesitant. But, Peter... he had leaped into the situation eagerly. No hesitation on his part. It was reassuring. Maybe, this second time would be different.

He stopped laughing suddenly. Realizing that she was staring at him doubtfully.

"What is the matter?" He asked gently.

Aura looked down at herself, motioning to the clothing. "Look at me." She said.

Peters eyes widened. The sentence echoed in the room. What was going on? First she could speak, than she couldn't speak, and than he had heard her voice in his mind. He looked over at her.

Her eyes were wide and she looked surprised too. The clothing she was wearing, sagged. Giving the outfit a deflated balloon appearance. He gave a crooked grin.

"I think it is time to pay my sister a visit." He said casually.

Aura nodded her head in enthusiasm. Her mouth moving, but again no words coming out of it. Maybe, she was finally going to escape that mist...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Feya put down her bags. She pulled out her key and unlocked the door. Picking up her bags, she kicked open the door. She went into her side bedroom placed them on the bed. She closed her door. The tv in the other room was on. She dismissed it with a shrug of the shoulder.

"Must have forgotten to turn it off, before I left." She mumbled. She closed her bedroom door and stepped into the shower.

She let all her concerns wash away in that cold water. Stepping out, she was a new person. She stared at her new reflection in the mirror. It would take a while for her to get used to it.

She slipped on her new clothes and studied herself. The black sweats and the light blue tank-top matched well together. Wrapping her damp hair in a towel she opened her bedroom door and headed for her kitchen.

Her stomach growled loudly. It felt like ages since she had eaten anything. She opened her fridge and pulled out the ingredients for a sandwich.

"Hey, fae. Where have you been all day?" A velvet voice asked close to her ears. She felt warm hands on her shoulders. Her heart beat quickly.

"Hello, Will." She said calmly. "I went shopping." She said vaguely, turning to face him.

His warm hazel eyes stared at her fondly. It brought a smile to her lips.

As well as being one of the kindest person in Feya's life. Will was also the most handsome. He was athletic, tall, with raven black hair, and his hazel eyes could melt a girl, right where she stood.

He chuckled. "Always so blunt, Fae?" He said teasingly.

Feya placed the ingredients on the table. "I hate nonsense." She explained.

He took a seat across from her, his eyes sparkling mischievously. "Oh! But I do." He murmured playfully.

Her head jerked up and his grin widened. She never managed to bore him.

Feya smirked back at him and returned her attention to making a sandwich.

"Do you want one?" She spoke up, breaking the silence.

Will shook himself. There was something different about her. "What?" He asked distractedly.

Feya laughed. "A sandwich... do you want one too?" She said raising her eyes to him. A jolt of pleasure ran through her, when she discovered he was staring at her.

Will gave a brief nod. "Sure." He said casually. He must have been imagining it.

There was silence as the two ate. Will glanced at her thoughtfully. "There's something different about you..." He mumbled.

A wide smile spread across her face. "Finally, I was wondering when you would mention it!" She said delightedly.

Will looked startled. "So my suspicions are correct." He said aloud.

Feya got up from the table. "Wait! I'll be right back." She said turning and walking away.

Will stared after her. If it had been any other woman, he would have left ages ago. But Feya was different. When he had met her, he could tell that she had a miserable life. He just wanted to cheer her up and then, they had become life long friends.

He heard the door open, and he looked up. He stopped chewing abruptly and stared at her. Yep, she had changed. Dramatically so.

Feya smiled. She did a small twirl. "Well, what do you think?" She asked innocently.

He swallowed his mouthful of food. "Well, your braces are gone." He said impressed.

Feya picked up a pillow and threw it at him playfully. "You already knew that I was getting my braces off yesterday! What about the rest? What else do you notice has changed?" She asked, in an irritated tone.

Will's face furrowed in thought. "Well, I think you lost weight." He said hesitantly.

Feya snorted. "More like, I gained some weight. I'm not like a stick anymore." She said happily.

"You never were a stick." Will defended gently.

Feya rolled her eyes. "My arms were." She snapped back.

Will gave a crooked grin. "Now, that... I will agree on." He said mischeivously.

Feya gave an exasperated shake of the head. "Sometimes, I just don't know what to do with you, Will." She said quietly.

"You could boil me alive." Tim teased.

Feya's eyes widened in shock. "I would never do that to anyone!" She exclaimed.

Will laughed. "I know. You have such a kind heart Fae." He murmured appreciatively.

Feya looked away. He wouldn't be saying that, if he knew what she was going to be doing for the next three days. Breaking some poor girls heart.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Feya leaned back against the closed door giving a contented sigh. She couldn't remember a more happy afternoon with Will. Especially, since he had paid her more attention than ever before.

"Quite attractive. Is he your boyfriend?" Came that sudden voice from the shadows.

Feya stiffened. "You leave Will out of this!" She hissed.

The woman stepped out of the shadows. "Will. Such a simple name." She said thoughtfully.

Feya glared at the woman. "What do you want?" She growled.

Kyrie stared at Feya. "Maybe I want to speak to you. Or maybe I want to steal Will from you." She said dangerously. A strange glean coming to her eyes.

Feya's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare!" She exclaimed.

Kyrie laughed. "Do what I want and he will be fine." She said coldly.

Feya's eyes narrowed. "Why? Why do you want to hurt an innocent girl? Why do want to stop love?" She muttered seriously.

Kyrie's face became bitter. "Because this innocent girl, has had everything she ever wanted thrown at her feet. But not love. She won't get that. She live her life alone, forever. Like me..." She said trailing off.

She shook herself and looked at Feya. She had said too much. "You must start tonight. Plan to commit your suicide at the shore for tonight." She said, an unreadable expression written on her face.

With that being said she vanished. Feya stumbled towards the couch, a dizziness coming to her head. She kneeled on the floor, the tears slipping down her face. Her shoulders wracked with sobs.

The door opened and Will entered. "Hey! I forgot my..." He stopped when he saw Feya. "What's wrong Fae?" He asked gently.

Feya looked up, it tore his heart to see her crying like this.

"I hurt her." She whispered. "I hurt her and now she will never forgive me!" She sobbed.

Will stared down at her. He had only seen Feya like this four times. Each time it was because she had hurt someone else. She was so unselfish, so caring. Even if she went through pain, she was more worried about others.

"It's okay." He murmured, laying a hand on her shoulder. "She'll forgive you, just like the others." He said pulling her into his arms.

She looked up at him. Her beautiful emerald eyes shimmering with tears. "Not this one." She whispered. "I broke her heart." She said so quietly, he almost didn't catch it.

Will froze at the thought. Feya, breaking someones heart? It just didn't fit. He brushed away the tears from her face.

He rocked her light body gently. He wondered how horrible, Feya's life was.

Always living in fear, that you would hurt someone else. That must be such a horrible life. Suddenly, he froze, a realization attacking him full force. He thought this realization would of changed his life. All it did was make his heart beat.

He had been suspicious about this for a while. But now he was completely sure. He loved Feya. He stared down at her for a moment.

He loved everything about her. Her no nonsense ways. Her everlasting concern. Her sense of humor. The way a wide smile spread across her face. Especially, her wonderful emerald eyes. It was one of her best features.

Feya looked up at him briefly. She felt so safe and warm. Her emerald eyes met his warm hazel ones. He smiled down at her. "Feeling better?" He muttered musedly.

Feya nodded, suddenly yawning. "You know, Will... I'm exhausted." She said wryly.

Will laughed. "Well, than you can go to sleep." He said gently.

Feya shifted position. Her eyes drooping closed. "Fine, by me." She muttered.

Will chuckled, "Silly girl." He murmured tossling her dark hair. He watched her smile, wondering what she was dreaming of.

Gently he placed her on the couch. Then taking one long last look at her sleeping figure. He went into her bedroom, quickly falling asleep on her bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A tiny figure threw itself at Peter. "Uncle Pete! You've finally come to visit us!" Chimed a flame haired girl.

Peter laughed and swung the child around. He studied his niece critically.

"Youv'e grown." He said bluntly. Then winking at Aura, he said. "Are you my charming lady now?" He asked playfully.

The little girl gave a little frown. "Not a lady, a racecar driver!" She said proudly.

"Celia! You shouldn't go around telling everyone that!" Exclaimed a motherly figure from the door way.

Aura stared at the dark haired woman. She was a motherly figure. Pregnant, with two kids tugging on her skirt. She had icy blue eyes that stared through ones soul. They were the same height.

Peter put little Celia down. "Go off and play." He muttered fondly. Straightening he turned to face his sister. "Abby! Are James and you at it again?" He teased.

Abby opened her arms and gave Peter, a fond peck on the cheek. "This is the fourth." She murmured. Stepping back, her eyes fell on Aura. "And who might, this young lady be?" She asked curiously.

Peter shuffled nervously. "I knew I had forgotten something!" He muttered boyishly. Running a hand through his chestnut hair.

Abby shot a glance at her brother. "You forgot to introduce yourself?" She said doubtfully.

Peters face flushed. "Well... it is not like that. She, has trouble speaking." He said awkwardly.

"Aura. My name is Aura." The words came out of Aura's throat, like music.

Peter grinned. "Well, there is your answer sis. My companion here is Aura." He said quickly, heading into the house.

Abby turned to Aura. "Well, Aura... can tell me how you ended up with my joke of a brother?" She said curiously. Her icy eyes sparkling.

Peters head popped out of the doorway. "I'm not deaf, Abigail!" He said, mischievously.

Aura's mouth opened. She tried to speak. But again, nothing came out. She gave a disappointed sigh.

Abby made this observation. "Interesting..." She murmured. "Well, lets stop standing around in this hot sun, come on in." She said gently.

Aura bit her lip and followed after the woman. It was so much different from last time...

* * *

So, I promised you a second chapter. Here it is.

Will is so awesome. Wish I knew a guy like that. (sigh) Feya, she such a good person, but she is just mixed up. Well, Aura, she's a little uncomfortable. For thousands of years she has had no company, what so ever. You would be uncomfortable too! Peter... he is your one of a kind, mischievous, sweet guy. Kyrie, is obsessed with her jealousy. It all fits perfectly.

P.s- Feya was an exceptional beauty, even before Kyrie found her. She just has a bad opinion of herself. (like me...)

Don't forget! I like reviews! You rock socks!

-Lightzing ;)


End file.
